Keiji Austerlitz
Keiji Austerlitz (圭二・アウステッリトズ,'' Keiji Austerlitz'') is a Human capable of using Fullbring and the current leader of Xcution. He imigrated from Austria when he was 15 to study. Austria is also homeland of Shūkurō Tsukishima, that went to Japan as a young child, where he met Kūgo Ginjō. Keiji was born on Austria, in a high class family. He was pampered and always frequented the best schools. He revealed himself as a child prodigy in school and started being home schooled. Unfortunately, Keiji never liked this kind of materialistic things. When he turned 15, Keiji asked for a friend to get him tickets to a train to go to Japan. He stole mony from his mansion and ran off to Japan. In Japan, he stayed at his cousin's house. He trained with Tsukishima along the time and improved his Fullbring's powers. After he discovered that his cousin generated all the commotion with Xcution, he left his mansion and bought his own in the borders of Karakura Town. Later, it turned into the new Xcution's headquarters. Appearance Keiji is a tall and thin young man, with shoulder-length messy hair. His eyes are keen and bistre brown. He wears a grey hooded jacket with no zip. He likes to wear these hooded blouses with the number 2, since it is included on his name (二 is the kanji for "two"). He also wears loose fit jeans and sneakers. He's got a beauty mark under his left eye. Personality Like Tsukishima, Keiji is calm and rational, as well as analytical during battle and cold to the enemy. He does have, although, a different view over being rich and from good families. He despises this life, because, unlike most rich people, he understands that living like that would conceal him from the reality of life and, if something bad happened, he would not be prepared. His calm and collected personality is rather different than most: even though Keiji is very smart, he has a tendency to be a bit lazy, not taking advantage of his capabilities. He also uses his manipulative side to annoy others by calling them names. He makes fun of them and has ease to get into their nerves. This ability of his is even easier because he can quickly read through one's personality and understand their weaknesses and strong points. His favorite food is Sachertorte (a typical Austrian chocolate cake) and the food he most dislikes are salmon and tuna. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Since his Fullbring is shaped like a sword, Keiji has trained with his sword. He can keep up with a Captain. He is masterful in this art, being capable of lethal attacks and flawless precision swings, without much effort. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Keiji has shown to be more acquainted to fighting with Hakuda methods than with any other kind of melee approach to battle. *'Truckdriver Comeback '(トラックドライバーカムバック, Torakkudoraibā Kamubakku): Keiji punches the enemy in the stomach. Then, he supports his body with one hand on the ground, flexes his legs and then kicks the enemy with both feet with extreme strength. It gained its name because it is said to be as powerful as a truck hitting someone. This requires, although, a tremendous amount of effort from Keiji's part. *'Spinwheel '(スピンホイール, Supinhoīru): Keiji does an upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado. It has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near him. The last kick usually is the strongest, as Keiji kicks the enemy on the side of his torso, pushing him brutally to the ground. Spiritual Power: As a Fullbringer, he has enough reiatsu to be able to see Shinigami, Hollows and other spiritually aware races. He can also keep up with a Captain's power with ease, having no difficulty in remaining counscious. Fullbring Shadows are Ultimate (シャドワス・アレ・ウルチマテ, Shadowasu are Uruchimate): This power is activated by Keiji's own shadow. This gives him an array of capabilities throughout his shadow. He also generates a black sword made out of shadows and black reiatsu. * Shadow Manipulation: Keiji's main ability in this form is the control he has over shadows. He does not control other shadows but his, unless the shadows contact with each other. He can reshape his shadow how he wants. To demonstrate his power, he showed to be able to grab a jar from its shadow, by making his shadow grab the jar's. He can trespass walls, glass and tough materials with it. Even though he has control over shadows, he has a limited range. To increase it, he can absorb other shadows that increase his. :*'Teleportation': By marking a certain place with his shadow, he can teleport to that place. :*'Restraining Shadows': By grabbing the enemy's foot with his shadow's hand, Keiji was able to stop the enemy from moving. :*'Clones': By raising the shadows from the floor, he can create clones to fight for him. He can create weapons for the shadows. Keiji was also able to make exact replica of other people to trick them into believing him. This can get quite handy in battle. Category:Fullbringer